pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Breastfeeding
Breast-feeding is to express breast milk by an infant to put it to the breast . The milk is produced in the milk glands in the breasts of a woman and is excreted via the nipple. Breast milk naturally contains almost all the necessary nutrients required for a small child. Therefore advise health organizations, including the WHO , to breastfeed until the child is at least two years. Usually children in the Netherlands until about 6 months breast fed. On breastfeeding, however, some disadvantages, such as with work and social factors. Also, some diseases may as AIDS be transmitted through breast milk. For these cases there are alternatives, such as (expressed breast) milk from another woman or infant formula. Content [ hide ] *1 Milk **1.1 Mammogenese **1.2 lactogenesis **1.3 Galactopoëse **1.4 Energy for lactation *2 Supply of milk **2.1 Frequency of breastfeeding **2.2 Stopping breastfeeding *3 The technique of drinking *4 Composition of milk **4.1 Front and rear milk *5 Benefits of breastfeeding **5.1 Benefits for children **5.2 Benefits of breastfeeding for women **5.3 Adhesion *6 Disadvantages of breastfeeding **6.1 Combination with work **6.2 Malformations **6.3 Contraindications *7 Possible problems with breastfeeding *8 flasks of milk **8.1 Storing breast milk *9 The rights of a nursing woman *10 Alternatives to breastfeeding *11 Religion and lactation **11.1 Judaism **11.2 Christianity **11.3 Islam *12 History of breastfeeding **12.1 Eighteenth century **12.2 Nineteenth century **12.3 Twentieth century *13 External links *14 Bibliography Milk production The production of milk is called lactation. During pregnancy there are in the body of the mother hormones produced by the growth of mammary glands stimulate in the chest. A normal working hypothalamic-pituitary axis (co-operation of hormones from the hypothalamus and pituitary gland ) is therefore necessary to maintain lactation to initiate in and in, so that no imbalance occurs between the different hormones. Then three stages can be distinguished in lactation: #Mammogenese: growth and development of the mammary glands #Lactogenesis: onset of milk secretion #Galactopoëse: preservation of milk ejection During these three stages, there is a different ratio of these hormones: Mammogenese Estrogens ensure the development of the mammary glands, so that they are capable of producing milk. In each breast be 15 to 20 separate milk glands present. A mammary gland is made up of small units which alveoli (enkelvoid: alveolus) can be mentioned. Alveoli are producing milk than one type of grape bunches. Due to the growth of the mammary glands results in a distribution in different "lobes". One such alveoli into the air consists of the collection of one mammary gland and has a milk passage which flows in or right in front of the nipple. Progestron is required for the optimal development of the mammary glands. The stem cells in the breast, the glandular stem cells, and differentiate into secretory myoepitheelcellen. The secretory cells provide for production of milk. The myoepitheelcellen propel the milk from the breast when they contract.Under the influence of prolactin , growth hormone , insulin , cortisol and EGF pulling it muscle cells together. Halfway through the pregnancy, the mammary glands are already able to produce milk, but is secreted only a small amount. Lactation is possible, however, if the pregnancy is interrupted in the second quarter. Lactogenesis Prolactin is necessary for the production of milk, but in addition are also lowered estrogen levels required. The prolactin level continues to increase during the pregnancy, but suppresses the secretion of milk is by the production of steroid hormones by the placenta (which takes place under the influence of prolactin).Prolactin and steroid hormones work together during the mammogenese, but work together so against in galactopoëse. Therefore lactation will only flow when the amount of estrogen progestron and hPL decreases after delivery by the disappearance of the placenta. The disappearance of the placenta and the resulting produced hormones (which inhibit secretion), milk secretion can take place. It is the hormone prolactin which after the delivery provides for the secretion of breast milk, and the hormone oxytocin that allows for contraction of the muscle cells surrounding the alveoli, and ensures in this manner that the milk can flow out of the nipple. This is the letdown mentioned. These hormones are secreted in the brains of the mother when the teats are stimulated by physically eg. The sucking of the baby (or for example, by pumping with the help of a so-called. flask or afkolfpomp ). The nerve bundles (the nucleus and nucleus paraventricularis supraopticus) that are involved in the milk ejection reflex regulate the release of oxytocin by stimulation or inhibition of the pituitary gland. Positive incentives such as the cry of a baby, physical stimulation of the nipple and a positive attitude in pregnancy and lactation, can provide a higher milk production. Sexual stimuli can promote milk secretion. It is expected to breastfeed is enough to bring release of oxytocin in motion. For the secretion of prolactin is, however, physical stimulation of the nipple is necessary. On the other hand, negative stimuli such as pain, stress, anxiety, uncertainty or a negative attitude (towards breastfeeding), provide an inhibition of the reflex. Oxytocin is also released during orgasm. [1] Galactopoëse For the maintenance of lactation is perodiek suck and quaff need of the breast. In particular, prolactin is needed for galactopoëse, but high basal levels are not necessary. These remain after childbirth drop to around the level before the pregnancy. If no breastfeeding takes place this process in 2-3 weeks and milk production falls silent, but nursing mothers this process takes much longer. The stimulation of both nipples and a high frequency of feeding leads together to increased prolactin levels. If two children are fed at the same time, the rise in prolactin is two times as high.How exactly the stimulation of the nipple ensures the release of prolactin is not known. It is suspected that it is due to the inhibition of dopamine, which is presumably responsible for the inhibition of prolactin release. Stimulation of the nipple also causes release of oxytocin, which is responsible for the letdown. Energy for lactation The energy required for lactation is removed from the mother's tissues and the nutrition it receives. Physiological fat stores mobilized created in pregnancy are promoted during lactation and restore the original weight and figure. Based on investigations, breastfeeding mothers are advised to take extra 500 calories per day. An intake of 2000-2300 calories is usually sufficient. Furthermore, it is also recommended to above normal dietary 20 grams protein, 20% extra vitamins and minerals, 50% extra folic acid, 33% calcium, phosphorus and magnesium take. There is no evidence that extra fluid intake leads to higher milk production. Reduced fluid intake has little effect, because the urine output will decline before milk production decreases. Supply of milk A rule of thumb is held that milk production increased 60 mL per day in the first week after birth. The average milk two days postpartum is about 120 mL. One day later, this is about 180 ml and it is doubled by the fourth day to about 240 mL. This gradually increases to about 300 mL per day. If all goes well, a continuous milk production occurs after 10-14 days. Often there is a power supply designed approximately 120-180 mL (about 1 to 1.5 liters per day at 6-8 feedings per day. [2] The production of milk is controlled on the basis of the frequency of feeding, and the amount is drunk. If the chest does not completely drunk empty, production is reduced and if the chest does completely emptied, the production increases. Frequency of breastfeeding If there is no anatomical or medical complications are present, determine the time of the first feeding the frequency and duration of these power supplies will be and whether breastfeeding will succeed or not. Mothers and children begin within 1-2 hours after delivery breastfeeding, have a greater chance of succeeding them compared with children who only get a few hours later breastfeeding. Lactation is best started as a child when the mother can stay and be fed on demand during the first 24 hours. When the first feedstock has to be fed from both breasts for about 5 minutes to bring the milk ejection reflex in motion. In the beginning, the frequency will often be irregular (8-10 times per day), but after 1-2 weeks results in a fairly regular pattern: feeding every 4-6 hours. Usually drink the baby's first few weeks at least 7 to 8 times a day, but once in a while it may prevent him for a day requires a lot more, even up to a frequency of every quarter, to be applied to the chest. This is called a rule these days and serve to establish a new balance of supply and demand. If the mother gives in to the demands of providing her baby and so often the chest, the balance will be within one day - in exceptional cases -. Restore a weekFeeding on demand does rule days less severe and shorter in duration. Early decrease in milk production is often due to incomplete emptying of the breasts. This may be due to bad drinking by the baby or poor technique of the mother, emotional problems (such as giving aversion to breastfeeding) or medical complications (eg. Mastitis). Late decrease in milk production caused by too much supplementation, emotional problems, illness or a subsequent pregnancy. Adequate rest is necessary for good lactation. Sometimes it is difficult to produce enough breast milk if the mother works outside the home. If it is not possible to make a feeding schedule that is associated with work, it may be necessary for the breast with the hand or with a pump to empty flasks. It may be necessary to provide bottle-feeding when the supply of the mother permanent inadequate (<50% of the required amount) are trying after 3 weeks. If gorges of the nipple or other injuries pumping impossible, the woman is pregnant or sick, it may also be necessary to stop breast-feeding. Success in the long-term is promoted by regular support by medical staff or experienced volunteers. [2] Stopping breastfeeding Stopping breastfeeding is called weaning. Remains one nurse the child, the lactation period can take several years until the child is fully weaned. Usually one stops in the Netherlands and Belgium with breastfeeding when the baby is 3 to 6 months old, often by social factors, although it is advised to go longer. The natural weaning age of human beings is between 2.5 and 7 years. The WHO and UNICEF also recommend to give at least 2 years of breastfeeding, the first 6 months of exclusive breastfeeding. It is recommended to only start supplementary feeding when the baby is 6 months old. Stop breastfeeding is done by slowly tapering in a few weeks time, the number of feedings per day. If the phasing is too fast, engorgement may occur and sometimes a breast infection (mastitis).When lactation is deliberately stopped, can sometimes using medications such as cabergoline or bromocryptine be accelerated. The production of prolactin is inhibited by medication, causing milk production gets going or not inhibited. The hope is that the breasts are not tense and not leaking milk. If the milk production was already underway this method usually little use. For women who choose to give formula milk after giving birth, breastfeeding can be inhibited in this way. Nowadays it is seldom for the stopping of the milk by means of lactation inhibitors selected in connection with the limited efficacy and many side effects in the short and longer term. Usually this only happens in serious complications such as serious illness or death of the mother of the newborn. Sometimes lactation stops spontaneously after several months of lactation. This is also called 'dry'. Often, however, be a rule days confused with dry, and in many cases is to obviate so-called 'dry' by feeding more frequently during a short period of time. Causes of such a period of reduced milk production may be the use of an estrogen -containing birth control pills , the unfolding of the cycle of the mother, pregnancy of the mother or child under the effect of reduced demand development or supplementation. The technique of drinking The child does not suck so much to the nipple, but 'massaging' the nipple between the palate (palate) and the tongue in a rhythmic way. There is no suction in order to drain the chest. In response to drinking, there's oxytocin release, and a letdown occurs. Then, the milk flows out of the chest, and is made available for the baby. The baby can hear than the familiar bells. Mothers often find that contractions in the chest when this occurs. Some women pay close attention to breastfeeding and are even afraid of the failure of breastfeeding and unable to care for their child. With help from the nursing or breastfeeding, most women who want to breastfeed also able to do so. It is important that the baby is applied properly. The whole areola should be in the baby's mouth to bring the food well underway. At each feeding, it is important to feed from both breasts. If one of the two breasts is not properly drained, this can provide for a reduction of the milk production. At each change of power supply often leads to chest pain due to swelling of the breasts and a decreased milk production. The chest after each feeding 'empty', sometimes fails a sleepy baby. Also, the use of bottle feeding may have an impact on breast feeding, and should be avoided in the first 6-8 weeks, except if it can not otherwise. For breast-feeding mother can best prepare. She should wash her hands with soap and water. The breasts and nipples are best washed with water only.Then, they have to take place in a comfortable position, such as in a rocking chair or a straight chair. As to sit by for example sutures an episiotomy (cut in the perineum to prevent tearing), the mother on her side. Every baby is different, but most babies, the following technique successfully. The child's first few days on the request to be fed about every 3-4 hours, 5 minutes on each breast. The time for each power supply is gradually increased to bring the letdown going, but a breast can be fed up to 10-15 minutes. If more per breast fed cracked nipples can occur and lead to inflammation of the breast. If the cheek or side stimulated the mouth of the child, the child will reflexively turn the head towards the nipple and open the mouth. Then the child should be pressed firmly against the chest so that the entire nipple and areola are in the mouth of the child. Light suction of the child keeps the nipple in place. A little milk massaged by hand from the chest and the baby to taste may encourage the child to drink. It should be tried to keep awake the child by moving or pats on the shoulder or back. Before the child from the breast is removed, the mouth should be slightly opened by hand to break the suction of the child. After the power supply to the breast and nipple may be rinsed with water and dried. [2] Composition of milk Per 100 ml of mature breast milk contains 1.05 grams of protein, 3.9 g fat, 18.0 mg of sodium, 52.5 mg of potassium, 28.0 mg of calcium, 14.0 mg of Phosphorus, 3.5 mg of magnesium, 42, 0 mg chloride, 0.025 mg of copper, 0.12 mg of zinc, 0.03 mg of iron and 69 kcal. [3] The fat fraction consists mainly of long-chain fatty acids (chains of 16, and especially 18 carbon atoms), and contains (in contrast for example milk from cows, goats and horses) virtually no short chain (C4, C6) fatty acids or fatty acids with a medium chain (C8, C10, C12). [4] Human milk is very different from cow's milk. Breast milk has a high calcium and lower phosphorus content, in addition to the protein in cow's milk is three times higher than in milk, while sugar and fat content are lower. The composition of human milk varies. Milk which is given in the morning is of a different composition than the milk that is given at night. Also, the composition of the milk changes in the months that the child is fed. A child who nurtured a year, other than drinking milk from a baby 6 weeks old. The composition of the milk is adjusted to the development of the child. Breast milk also contains, inter alia: *Lysozyme . This has a strong antibacterial effect and comes in higher concentrations after the sixth month as the world of the baby grows crawl by example. *Lipase , the pancreas compensates immature and kills parasites. *Growth factors . This program the immune system: a good structure has the child in later life benefit. He makes more than, for example antibodies to a vaccination. *Antibodies *Epidermal growth factor that stimulates growth of stomach / intestinal mucosa. *Human-milk-growth-factors , stimulating the growth of stomach / intestinal mucosa. *Interferon : against viruses. *Interleukins : promote the inflammatory process. *Tumor Necrosis Factor (TNF): also for the promotion of the inflammatory process as well as interleukins. *Lactoferrin absorbs iron (what food is harmful bacteria) and ensures that it is almost completely absorbed by the blood of the child. *Prebiotics (Bifidus factor): stimulates the growth of good bacteria; *Nucleotides : promote growth and maturation of intestinal and immune cells; *Taurine : important for the structure of brain tissue, as well as a membrane stabilizing factor. *Other bioactive components. Front and rear milk https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Human_Breastmilk_-_Foremilk_and_Hindmilk.pngLinks for milk; Right behind milk The first milk that is given at a feeding session, the foremilk, is thirst-quenching. The milk which is later consumed during a power supply is called rear milk and contains more fat . In normal cases, if the baby is drinking at the request and as long allowed to drink on the first breast if he wants, he will naturally get enough hindmilk. Only if a woman has a very big production, the amount of milk can be so large that relatively less after drinking milk. Benefits of breastfeeding Benefits for children Breast milk is easily digestible, has an ideal composition has the right temperature, is available at the right time and is free from bacterial contamination.Because breast milk is easier to digest than formula, breast-fed babies suffer less from spitting and darmonstekingen. The colostrum , the milk produced just after birth, stimulates the release of themeconium , the first (dark green) relieving the baby. Children who have been breastfed have a lower incidence of diarrhea, infection of the lower respiratory tract, middle ear infection (otitis media),pneumonia , urinary tract infection , necrotizing enterocolitis (inflammation of the intestines with portions die), invasive bacterial infection and sudden infant death syndrome. [ 2] Possibly there is also a reduced risk of type 2 diabetes [5] , [2] the Crohn's disease , ulcerative colitis , lymphomas , and allergies. This applies mainly for allergic asthma , cow's milk allergy and atopiceczema . Breast milk contains antibodies against various diseases, so that babies breastfed less likely to become ill and develop a better immune system. This is a form of passive immunization.The risk of an infection is reduced and the severity of infection also decreases. The risk of obesity is lower. In the long-term breastfed babies and adults have lower blood pressure, lower cholesterol levels and they perform better in intelligence tests. [5] drinking at the breast causes the babies and children for fewer cavities, a judge bite and better jaw muscles. They are less prone to osteoporosis (popularly called osteoporosis). [6] Furthermore, also strengthens the bond between mother and child. Cognitive development and intelligence may also be higher in breastfed children. [2] Benefits of breastfeeding for women Breastfeeding is easy, economical and emotionally satisfying for most women. It helps to show draw together the uterus and speeds up the process in which the uterus is reduced again, and returns to its normal size, also called involution. Blood loss after giving birth, the mother is less in breastfeeding women. The emotional bond between mother and child is promoted and gives confidence. [2]During the nursing mother produces hormones that let her unwind. The previously mentioned hormone oxytocin is for this reason is also known as the 'relax hormone ". The same calming effect also has the hormone cholecystokinin (CCK), which is produced in the course of a power supply in both the mother's body and of the infant. The hormone prolactin, which controls milk production plays a role in the sleep patterns of mother and child. The motility of the intestine, and absorption of nutrients is promoted in the woman. If the mother is fully breastfeeding, by the ovulation inhibitory effect of prolactin the return of the menstrual cycleand thus the fertility of the woman slowed. [2] This form of contraception (the LAM method ), the first 4 months a reliability comparable is that of an IUD (0.32), provided that the conditions of LAM are met. Therefore, it only works as a complete and exclusive breastfeeding on demand and menstruation has not yet begun. Therefore, one in the Netherlands tend to suggest always to suckle contraception, even if the selected shape can have an inhibitory effect on lactation and therefore can be a good breastfeeding relationship in the way. [source?] The risk of breast, uterine and ovarian cancer is reduced in women who are more than six months of breastfeeding. [2] The mortality of rheumatoid arthritis is reduced in lactating women. The HDL-cholesterol ("healthy" cholesterol) is also increased. Suture Worldwide landed advantage of breastfeeding that this would strengthen the emotional bond between mother and child. Traditionally, this has been always assumed. In the Bible, though the band creates breastfeeding was mentioned in the Song of Songs 8: 1, Isaiah 49:15; Psalm 22: 9. Recently came from Dutch literature that the few studies that have been done on this subject showed no convincing evidence that endorse the positive effect of breastfeeding on the bond between mother and child. [7] The global consensus remains that breastfeeding is the bond between mother and strengthens child, conversely, that the immediate proximity and bonding between mother and child are crucial to the success of the breastfeeding relationship. [8] Step 4 and Step 7 of the ten rules for giving Breastfeeding WHO also go on out. (According to the '10 lines' all settings for maternal and child health should ensure that: Step 4: mothers are helped breastfeeding within one hour after birth; Step 7: mother and child day and night together in one room may remain; Disadvantages of breastfeeding Regular breast feeding can hinder daily activity and is experienced by some mothers as uncomfortable. Breastfeeding twins can be done successfully, but requires almost continuous feed during the first weeks. A caesarean section can also make it necessary to adapt to giving early lactation. There may also be complications are as sensitivity and inflammation of the nipples of the breast,mastitis. Compared with non-lactating women, breastfeeding women to take off the bone density by 6.5% on average. This recovers after stopping breastfeeding. [2] Breastfeeding is often not possible with weak, sick or very premature children. Children with a cleft lip, choanale atresia (absent or deformed part of the nasal cavity), or phenylketonuria (PKU, intolerance to most proteins, causing the substance phenylalanine accumulates in the urine), it is usually not possible. Premature babies may not have enough strength to drink from the breast, so extra help may be needed. In premature infants often by expression of breast milk or the mother or given a donor. It is not known what effect this has on the immunological effects of breast milk. In case of weak and sick children, the risk of transmission via the mother's milk (also called a vertical transmission) is increased, so in seropositive mothers care must be taken. A small proportion of otherwise healthy children develop unconjugated hyperbilirubinemia during the first few weeks. This is due to the high activity of the enzyme glucuronyl transferase in human milk. This produces a surplus of bilirubin. Infants who are full fed with breastfeeding can at the wrong breastfeeding management insufficient vitamin K ingestion, in very rare cases (1 to 2 children per year) lead to dangerous bleeding can, because vitamin K is essential for the development of some clotting factors and therefore an normal clotting. To prevent this deficiency is the prevailing opinion in the Netherlands to give vitamin K-drops. Sometimes it happens that the father feels less involved in the care of the child. Furthermore, many people think that breastfeeding in the early considerably more time than giving a milk bottle, and bottle feeding can also be given by the man, so that tasks between mother and father are better distributed and the father is more involved moreover the food for the child. Combined with work Breast-feeding is sometimes not easy to reconcile with work. This can of course be solved by pumping. The work environment is a legal requirement a nursing mother herein fully meet. In practice, however, that not every employer is doing this. Moreover, extremely hygienic with milk and must be handled immediately after pumping chilled or frozen, for spoilage and contamination prevention.It may finally be difficult to switch from breastfeeding to -whether or not afgekolfde- feeding with the bottle. The baby is indeed accustomed to drink the breast and only by the mother to be fed, and also requires drinking from the bottle another technique. This can lead to persistent problems, in which the child refuses to drink infant formula. If maternity leave is over and the child still suckling is no problem, after 9 months, according to include the professional association of dentists recommended to reduce bottle use and completely switch to a cup. Employers are required in the Netherlands to work with the first nine months to be breastfeeding. Malformations Women who have undergone breast augmentation can often breastfeed, but the risk of failure has increased by 25%. If the feeling in the nipple is lost is breastfeeding impossible. Other factors that result from surgery, such as breast pain, contractures and pressure on the chest of the implants may hinder breastfeeding. Women who have undergone a breast reduction surgery often can not breast feeding, because the milk ducts are cut. The woman's nipples are sometimes withdrawn, allowing the baby to latch on a target fog. Inverted nipples make breastfeeding difficult, if not impossible in itself because a baby is not latching on to the tip of the nipple, but takes the whole areola in the mouth. Improper Baby sucking may painful cracked nipples occur. And there can be a painful candida infection genesis of the nipple, which the child back to thrush can cause. Contraindications There are also absolute contraindications to breastfeeding. These include: *The use of (hard) drugs *Excessive alcohol consumption *human T-cell leukemia type 1 (a form of leukemia that is caused by a virus. This virus is transferable via breast milk.) *Breast cancer *Active herpes simplex infection of the breast *Active pulmonary tuberculosis *Human T-cell lymfotrofisch virus type I or II *Galactosemia of the child (the breakdown of sugars, inter alia, the sugars contained in breast milk, it is not possible, so that toxic substances accumulate) *Use of chemotherapy by the mother *Recent use of radioactive isotopes (for treatment or diagnosis) to the mother *Exposure to radioactive material Medication use may be a contraindication to breastfeeding and should be discussed with the treating physician. HIV in some countries (eg United States) considered as contraindication, because the child can become infected. There is also a risk of vertical transmission of infection from mother to child. Often, in developed countries where facilities for infant is available, therefore chose to not breastfeed. In third world countries, however, is recommended in order to breast-feed or (in spite of the HIV-infection), as this is necessary for the survival of the child. [2] Mothers who are positive for hepatitis B antigen or that have been infected with hepatitis C may breastfeed. The same applies to infection with cytomegalovirus. However, it should be paying attention to children with low birth weight. Lactating women with cystic fibrosis have milk with high sodium content and then the child is at risk of hypernatremia . Mothers with varicella zoster can breastfeed until the child is passively immunized and there are no ulcers on the breasts. There should be given in this case only by expression of milk. Smoking during the period of breast-feeding can also cause reactions in the child, such as vomiting, diarrhea and restlessness. Strong alcohol usage by lactating mother during breastfeeding is harmful to the child. Per unit of alcohol there is a degradation time of 3 hours. On the use of marijuana during lactation are insufficient data to draw a conclusion about harm to the child, but it seems unwise for the mother to use marijuana. Possible problems with breastfeeding Sometimes breastfeeding impossible. There are women who are born with insufficient glandular or hormonal disorders that hinder the creation and secrete milk. Women who have undergone a radical breast surgery have sometimes insufficient gland tissue, or on the milk ducts are cross-sections, so that there is no discharge of milk is more possible. Psychological factors such as a history of sexual abuse, can cause that a woman has too much resistance to the use of her breasts. But the most common reason for not being able to breast-feeding is found in insufficient knowledge of the process of breastfeeding for the mother and her caregivers. A rare cause for not coming initiation of breastfeeding is Sheehan's syndrome . This is caused by severe blood loss during and after childbirth. In today's society breastfeeding for many mothers are tricky. In the first months of breastfeeding is usually thought of as normal, but by mothers who breastfeed longer, often strange looks. They would be "weird" and want their child to bind itself as the age is right to be independent. Many people are also unaware of the advice from the WHO and UNICEF to provide at least 2 years of breastfeeding. According to the norms of our society from a woman's breasts may not be displayed (see also Topless , making it difficult to breastfeed. In some places the mother can find a room with privacy and sometimes she retreats to the toilet, which of course does not, however, the most enjoyable place. Other women do not object to other presences, so they no objection to feed their child if there's visit or during a train journey. In Europe, the standards less prudish than in America. Flasks of milk The pumping of milk can be useful if one chooses to breast milk, but it is not possible to breastfeed, because the mother is often absent because of work or because the baby can not drink to the chest, such as the premature is. With flasks may be started when it is needed. This may be after the birth of a premature , and hence even before the baby on the breast itself has drunk, with the intention to bring the breast-feeding in motion and to make small amounts of breast milk to have available for the child. In other cases, the mother can express milk when she wants to build a supply of milk. This in preparation for when the child goes to day care and / or the mother goes back to work. Typically, the baby will drink the breast milk with a bottle. The up to now with the breast-fed infant will have to learn to drink from the bottle. The exercise can be started when the baby is 6-7 weeks and only if the drinking technique to the chest is good. There can be gekolfd in different ways. The breast may be utilized with the hand. There may also be used, however, devices flask. These come in two types: manual and electric. There are various manufacturers of devices flask. Information about the producers and their products can be found in the various nursing organizations and home care shops of home care . Often electric pump devices can be rented. Storing breast milk Breast milk can be kept in the refrigerator and can also be frozen. If breast milk is refrigerated, it separates into different components. The most striking is the layer of fat that appears on the milk. Which looks like whipped cream and mixes again with the rest of the milk when it is heated. Adults often find milk sour smell and doubt then, wrongly, to the quality of the milk. Expressed breast milk can be just as formula be reheated in a bottle warmer or a bain-marie in a pan of warm water. Expressed breast milk can be heated in the microwave. However, one must do with this policy, the reason is that the hot fat particles can form globules in the milk that the baby burned. Also, valuable proteins and antibodies in the microwave oven will be disconnected when the milk is to quickly and locally too hot.Heating in the microwave must only at the lowest warming setting. Also, the milk 2 to 3 times during the heating process to be shaken in order to prevent hot spots arise. It is important that the milk will not get hotter than 30-35 ° C. This is a good drinking temperature. Expressed breast milk looses protective substances at temperatures above 50 ° C. Expressed breast milk can vary in color. Breast milk is never (muscle) white, but cream-colored or greenish or bluish. It has nothing to do with being spoiled from the milk, but with the composition of the milk at that time. The rights of a nursing woman In the Netherlands, every employer is required by law to have available a space for mothers to feed their child live or to pump breast milk and / or to allow the mother the opportunity to educate her child elsewhere. The mother may until her baby is 9 months (ie up to and including the day for baby or her 'ten month anniversary "has) to 25% of her time''paid'' use 'in the time of the boss to feed or milk to pump in a quiet, enclosed space. Travel time will be borne by the mother. Many employers recognize the Working failure and / or object to this arrangement. Some mothers shall refrain about to enter into dialogue with the employer. However, for some companies it is well organized and well equipped rooms available flask. Alternatives to breastfeeding If breastfeeding is not possible, there are several alternatives. It can for instance be by expression. Furthermore, the baby can receive breast milk from another mother. This used to be fairly common for wealthy women who called a min had for their children, but is now extremely rare. For this it is in the Netherlands Milk Network founded. Finally, there is artificial baby food . Many children here since the 60s of the twentieth century it raised. Artificial baby food containing added vitamin K and D, vitamin K and D so that drops are not necessary. There is no need to give the mother, which for example a divorce or death of the mother can be useful. The disadvantage of this option is that both baby and mother any miss many health benefits. Religion and breastfeeding In different religions breastfeeding plays a role. Research has also shown that women are more religious and more breast feed their children. In particular, Muslim and Protestant women breastfeed more often. [9] Judaism In Judaism, value is attached to breastfeeding. This usually occurs 24 months, but there is a maximum of five years given. Breastfeeding by the mother, the child is dependent on her, just as man is dependent on God. [10] Christianity The Bible comes in different places subject to breastfeeding. [11] No explicit rules are given, but breast feeding appears as something natural and good. Having "dry breasts" is seen as a curse for women. No directive is given to the age at which the child must be weaned, it was culturally determined. [12] Islam The Qur'an specifically examines breastfeeding. Mothers shall suckle their children for two whole years ... And if you decide on a for the child to participate, this will be no blame on you, provided ye fully pay what you have promised her. (parts of Surat al-Baqarah 2: 233) [13] ... And the interval of pregnancy and zoging to his weaning is thirty months. ... (part of Surat al-Ahqaf 46:15) [14] It is recommended to breastfeed until the age of two years. It was at that time (ca. 800 AD). Customary for children to breastfeed by a minimum and this is also permitted in Islam. History of breastfeeding It's not that "before" or "nature-peoples' children get milk. Both in non-Western cultures as in Europe in ancient times, babies get other types of milk and milk nutrition than full breastfeeding. In the ninth to fifteenth century there are examples of children who received milk from animals with a horn. In the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries were Icelandic babies cow milk, cream and butter. [15] Research results show that non-Western women often start early by givingadditional food , sometimes even when the child is two weeks old. [16] Eighteenth century In the history of infant formula the eighteenth century is a breaking point. In that time, male doctors are going to focus on pregnancy, childbirth and infant care. Infants Care was traditionally a female domain. [17] According to historian Rima Apple here is the origin of the "scientific motherhood, which comes late 19th century. It is an ideology in which women initially find their place within the family as a mother and spouse and whereby the (at) feeding her children will only be successful if they allow information from experts on the latest scientific knowledge. [18] In the eighteenth century the division of labor between the sexes was legitimized by the scientific argument that women - just like animals -. Of course, was to suckle their children and educate [19] At this time will be the emphasis on the mother in the discussions on infant formula, while previously still mostly about the child, or was about the mother-child bond. [20] Governments in Europe in the eighteenth century are worried about a labor shortage due to the decreasing population growth with especially infant mortality. The easiest way to encourage population growth, to reduce child mortality was back by educating obstetricians, midwives and mothers in particular. It was seen as one of the causes of child mortality using a more or mother love for infants. Women from the upper and middle classes, leaving about breastfeeding to women who were supposed to be closer to nature, such as farmers, or in the colonies to indigenous and black women. There was a campaign against the show breastfeeding by a wet nurse. This was done through pamphlets and sometimes through laws. This was consistent with the tendency to exclude women from public life and to refer them to the homely atmosphere which the roles of mother and husband were honored. [21] The physician and biologist Linnaeus, the English physician Cadogan, Rousseau and the midwife Anel le Robours described the benefits and necessity of breastfeeding by the mother herself and the dignity disapprove of the use of the minus. [22] For the new mother suckle itself was also considered important. They went out of the humor doctrine , thereby uterine contractions would after birth caused by suckling, the large amount of humors that had to do with the pregnancy to flow to the breasts. [23] Breast milk was, on the one hand, seen as a miraculous moisture that people could cure, and could transmit wisdom. Philo Sophia-Sapientia, the traditional personification of wisdom, philosophers suckled at her breast which were inside with moisture wisdom and moral virtues. [24] On the other hand, breastfeeding what human covenant with the animal. In the treatises against the use of the less regular comparisons were made with the animal. Linnaeus was at that time working to classify the animal kingdom and it is no coincidence that he is the 'quadrupedia (quadrupeds) changed in the' mammals (mammals, or literally, of the breast). Thus he makes the woman to breast characteristic of this class of animals, which he in placing the human being. [25] Nineteenth century Historian Rima D. Apple describes it in the nineteenth century, the majority of children breast fed in America. [26] Around 1860, according to a study in New Zealand on average 67% of children suckled, but there were large regional differences. [27] It was the "duty" of the woman to suckle her child. At that time it was expected that a mother was nursing when she was able to do so. [28] Women who wanted to give their child the breast were condemned, women who could not suckle were pitiful. Also in the Netherlands was found: "Criminal that mothers from the well-off state, which from worldliness her children remember the best food, unhappy are those who can not suckle or whose wake is insufficient in quantity or quality." [29] J. Vitringa Coulon wrote in 1841 about "shameful dereliction of duty" by "depraved creatures" who feed and care for her child did not want to take on. [30] Milk was best for a child, but research had shown that the composition exchanged thereof. The quality of the wake was only guaranteed when the mother had stuck to a healthy diet, regular exercise and a quiet state of mind. [31] In Europe (mainly France), and to a lesser extent in America, it was customary in the higher and middle class to take a min in service. But because it was very difficult to find a good minute, they also resorted to formula feeding. This was not very common and fed babies it was thought doomed. [32] Twentieth century At the beginning of the 20th century, gave more than two thirds of the breast-feeding mothers. In the investigations that followed, however, this figure began to decline. Between 1911 and 1915 was approximately 70%. By 1926-1930 this had fallen to 50%. During the period 1946-1950 gave only 25% of women breastfeeding. The low point was reached in 1972 when, 22% of women breastfeeding. After 1975, however, began to breast feed a larger proportion of mothers. In 1975, this was 33%, but this was increased in 1980 to 54%. Four years later in 1984 was nearly 60%. Hereinafter, however, was followed by a small dip up to the beginning of the nineties, when the percentage rose to the level of the early eighties. After the explosion in the seventies, this percentage remained so fairly stable between 1980 and 1995. In that year, 60% of mothers breastfed immediately after birth. After 6 months, still gave 20% breastfeeding. These rates increased slightly in the next two years, to 62.4% after birth and 26% after six months Category:Breastfeeding Category:Body fluids